The present disclosure relates generally to communication networks, and more particularly, to broadcast and multicast transmissions in a wireless communication network.
IEEE is currently investigating the use of broadcast and multicast for transmittal of video data. Packet loss rate (PLR) requirements for video data are very stringent. Retransmission capability is therefore required. In order to trigger a retransmission, a transmitter uses a pass/absence-of-pass indication from a receiver (acknowledgement (ACK)/ACK not received within an expected duration).
Conventional wireless communication networks operating in accordance with IEEE 802.11 allow only one ACK to immediately follow a data frame. Conventional networks thus do not allow for acknowledgement of multicast or broadcast data, since the transmitting device would need to confirm that multiple intended receivers received the multicast or broadcast data.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.